


Summer of Love

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Hippies, Drabble, F/M, Het and Slash, Hippies, Incest, M/M, OT3, Woodstock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <i>San Francisco in the Summer of Love</i> @ lj. Ubeta'd so any mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prunesquallormd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prunesquallormd/gifts).



Sansa and Robb have flowers in their hair when they take you by the hand and spin you around in a circle as the music plays, and they're not the only ones who are dancing in this crowd on this beautiful San Francisco summer day.

You don't even notice that your brother and sister aren't wearing clothes until you fall on top of each other in a heap on the grass, and your eyes find the sunlight as each sibling kisses you on the lips before Sansa's hand rests on your chest, her fingers running circles across your beating heart.

Robb's hand finds your jeans, undoing your belt buckle and fly before you even have time to protest, though given the situation you're quite sure you wouldn't, because being in a place like this is better than anything you've ever dreamed of, and when you look up again to find Robb kissing his sister passionately before they both look down to smile back at you, you know there's no other place you'd rather be than here right now.


End file.
